KyoryuKiva (Featuring Rosario Vampire)
by Kamen Rider Deadpool
Summary: Enjoy this movie that features Kyoryuger (Gaburincho of Music) and Go-Busters (Go-Busters : The Movie). Also featuring Rosario Vampire.
1. Messing with Time

**This is my ****_2nd _****movie story ever in the history of my life.**

**LET'S...GO ON!**

I was walking in the street and an Imagin appeared then opened me up for memories. It then went inside my memories of the days in Youkai Academy, so I used my ability to transversally follow the Imagin. Luckily I had Kivat with me, but not Dragoru. I walked to Youkai academy, but I was in the body of my past self, still had Kivat with me. "So this is what you looked like, you never wore Uniforms in your life, did you?" Kivat asked me, "Nope.." I answered, then (Past) Kurumu came and hugged me very tightly, "I brought you some cookies, Kaito-san! Huh, who's your pet?" I couldn't help but laugh when Kurumu said that. "This isn't a pet, it's Kivat...My new pal in the art of henshin." I explained to her and Kivat smirked when he saw the Imagin then went into my memory. "There it is!" I yelled as I caught Kivat into my hand and he bit my other causing the tribal markings to form, "Hen...shin!" I said as I placed Kivat into the buckle where he hung, his eyes glew bright orange as I henshined into Kamen Rider ALT Kiva. I then charged towards the Imagin and kicked him into a tree, and Kurumu watched. I then did my Wake Up sequence and kicked into the Imagin's chest and caused a huge explosion, "That's how you kick ass there..." I said smirking. Kurumu then hugged me after I dehenshined.

"That was amazing, Kaito-san!" Kurumu said, I then looked over to the corner and saw DenLiner driving towards us and stopped right in front of us. Kotaro then stepped out, "Excuse me, Kaitosuke...Your gonna have to come with me.." I then walked into the DenLiner and Kurumu followed. Mizore did as well, + Ruby. I then sat down in a chair, then Kurumu kissed my cheek. I then let Kotaro explain what was going on, "What we're doing is going to fix the timeline...As you know, your soul is from the future, just in your past body, right?" Kotaro asked, "Yeah.." I said right before Kurumu disappeared and I was back to my normal self. "Now your in your normal body, right?" Kotaro asked. "Yeah.." I said again as DenLiner rode off and Mizore turned to Present Mizore and she was confused why she was in DenLiner and Ruby, "Huh? How did we get here?" Mizore then watched as me and Kotaro had a conversation about the timeline problem. I then standed up, as Present Kurumu appeared in the seat.

We then appeared in a city, I read the sign and it said Kyoryu city. "Kyoryu? As in Kyoryuger?" I was confused. Then someone wearing a red jacket said, "Yeah...Kyoryuger! I`m a very brave guy you know.." The guy said. "Daigo's the name.." He said as he jumped off the pillar he was standing on. He then pulled out the Gabutyra Kyoryu Battery. *Gabutyra!* A random sound in the wind called out, "What the, Fangires!" Kotaro said as he looked to see 200 Fangire behind him. I then rose my hand up and Kivat flew into it and I held him close to my other hand so he could bite it. I then gained the Tribal markings of the Fangire as ghost chains wrapped around my waist and melted into a blood red belt. "Hen...shin!" I said as I hung Kivat on the Buckle of the belt and Kivat's eyes glew bright orange as I henshined into Kamen Rider Alternate Kiva. I then charged at the Fangires.

Daigo then pushed the button on the Kyoryu battery saying, "Brave In!" Then the Kyoryu Battery glowed and the picture inside of it turned to a picture of a Tyrannosaurus. He then pulled out a blaster that looked Dino-based. He then placed it into the placed and closed the mouth of the Blaster. *Gaburincho! Gabuty-ra!* The blaster called out as Daigo spinned the spinner on the blaster, "Kyoryu Change!" was what Daigo said as he spinned it. He then did a strange dance to a strikeful melody. "FIRE!" He then fired out a energy Tyrannosaurus bullet that looked like it bit him creating his suit, then his helmet munched onto his head. "Koriga Yuusha! (Fanged Brave!) Kyoryu Red!" Daigo called out as he attacked the Fangires Dino style. Kotaro then wrapped the Den-O belt around his waist as he kicked some fangires back. "Henshin!" He said as he swiped the Den-Pass on the buckle. *Strike Form!* The Buckle called out as energy particles flew onto Kotaro creating a suit, then a chestplate flew onto him as his visor armor covered his visor. He then snapped twice in a funky style, "Teddy!" He called out, then a sword flew into his hand from DenLiner.

I then pulled out a Fuesel to finish off the group of Fangires I was fighting. "WAKE UP!" Kivat called out as the sky turned red and the moon did too. I then jumped high into the air and kicked into the chests of the Fangire and the exploded. "Zyuden Brave Finish!" Daigo called out as he shot the group of Fangires he fought. A huge explosion was created from it. *Full Charge!* The Buckle of the belt Kotaro wore called out as he held his sword high and sliced through the group of Fangire's he fought and they all exploded.

**"See what happens next in part 2...I`m not thinking about the story right now...So See ya guys next time!" **


	2. 2 Parts in 1 is FUN!

**HEY EVERYBODY! Welcome back to KyoryuKiva! Last time we saw, our hero met up with Kotaro and Daigo, Kyoryu Red. They also had an epic battle with some Fangires, but they aren't aware of what's really going on. Let's see what's happening with them right now!**

As we all dehenshined, we watched a Girl on the stage of a concert sing a song familliar to Daigo. We did it also with Amy and the other Kyoryugers, then 2 girls appeared and grabbed the girl. I got furious so I rose my hand up high, "Exscuse me but...KIVAT!" I said and Kivat flew down into my hand, "GABU!" He said as he bite my other hand. I then gained the tribal markings of the Fangire, I then hung Kivat on the buckle saying, "Hen..shin.." I then transformed into Kamen Rider Alternate Kiva, then the Kyoryuger team called out, "KYORYU CHANGE!" As their Kyoryugun's played their music they fought off the DeVoss soldiers, Nobuharu then got the people excited on Rock and Roll. I then elbowed a DeVoss onto the stage and jumped on with Daigo, he fought one of the 2 girls, and I fought the other. Then the other Kyoryugers got on stage as Kotaro wrapped the Gold Den-O belt around his waist, "Henshin.." Kotaro said as he swiped the Den Pass over the buckle. *Strike Form!* "FIRE!" Then the Kyoryugers and Kotaro henshined. Soji slashed a DeVoss into the backstage, we all went after the 2 girls holding the singer. Ian then shot the arm of the girl who fought Daigo. I pulled out a Fuesel and put it into Kivat's mouth, "WAKE UP!" The sky then turned red and a red moon appeared in the sky, Utchy watched as I wake up attacked the 2 girls, but I didn't hit because one blasted me into Utchy.

Then one of the girls saw me dehenshin and say I was cute. "Ano...Arigatou?" I said nervously and blushed a bit, I was suprised she ditched capturing the singer, to hugging my arm tightly. I noticed that she had animated hearts coming out of her head. "O_o Ano...Are you ok?" I asked the girl, she then nodded and said, "Just in love with a cute boy.." I blushed a bit, "Ano..." I then heard an explosion. "Kivat!" I then henshined and left, the girl wouldn't stop thinking of me, kind of creepy to me. I then was in the forest, "Killer Kivat!" I heard a voice call out and I heard the Kiva henshin sound coming from the trees. Then a Rider in a bloody red Kiva suit tried to slash me, he hit me on the back. Dragoru then flew towards the Rider and hit him off of me, then flew onto my wrist and I shined brightly, the silver armor broke off to unleash golden armor and it shined brightly, then the helmet transformed to emperor form. I then pulled out the Emperor Sword as the cape appeared on my back. "Take this Rider Fake!" I then slashed the rider on the chestplate, then kicked him back. Meanwhile with Daigo, he knew the singer, I could tell. Then a Kyoryuger that looked deadly came towards them. "Hand over the girl, she's mine." The guy said and Daigo got angry, "LIKE HELL SHE IS!" He then told the girl to the singer to go hide. "Brave In!" "Kyoryu Change!" "FIRE!" Were the 3 things Daigo said while fighting Deathyruuger and henshined.

Kotaro was fighting Nega Den-O, I was fighting Killer Kiva, and Daigo and the Kyoryugers were fighting Deathyruuger. We both pulled out the same fuesel and placed it into our Kivat's mouth. "WAKE UP!" Both Kivats said as the sky turned black, we both jumped into the air. "KYAH!" We both yelled as we clashed our kicks and a big explosion blew us back into a tree. We both fell to the ground, I dehenshined and the other got up, then Kibaru came. He then wrapped the belt around his waist, *READY!* called out the device he used to henshin. "Henshin!" *FIST ON!* Then Kibaru transformed to IXA and charged towards Killer Kiva. Den-O came and fought Nega when Kotaro was worn out. The others were defeated by Deathryuuger, then he left, as well as Killer Kiva once he defeated Kibaru, and Nega Den-O left when Den-O was worn out.

I got up when I saw Castle Doran turn to darkness. "NO!" I then jumped as I henshined onto Castle Doran, "Jiro, can you hear me!" I called and Jiro called back out, "WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE, DARK STUFF IS IN THE BUILDING, WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I then explained, "Castle Doran has been darkened, I think you should get out before it Darkens you~" I then heard a roar inside of the building and I went inside, I saw Jiro trying to attack Yami, then Yami sliced Jiro on the chest and kicked him away, she then noticed me. She then said, "Kaitosuke, you look hurt..What happened?" I then kicked Riki off of me, "GARURU SABER!" I then turned to Garuru form and sliced Riki off of me. Jiro then transformed back to Garuru form and kicked me into the wall. Jiro then punched Yami onto a table, Yami got up, but as Jiro tried to scratch her, I got in front of her and got scratched instead. I then dehenshined as I grabbed my shoulder and it started to bleed. Yami's eyes widened when she saw it, then her hair turned to blades and she sliced onto Jiro's face and Jiro was blown into a wall, "Kaitosuke, are you ok?" She asked me as her hair turned normal.

I nodded as I got up and Kivat hung himself to my buckle and I then transformed and made sure everyone got out of Castle Doran. "Sorry, old castle..But I`ll have to destroy you to save the others." I was sad that I had to destroy Castle Doran for the sake of the others. I pulled out a Fuesel as I transformed to Emperor form and placed it into Dragoru, "WAKE UP FEVER!" I then kicked into the core of Castle Doran and it exploded. I was caught in the explosion and blown towards the ground as I dehenshined. "Ano...Huh?! KIVAT, DRAGORU!" I called out and they came onto me and I transformed to Kiva Emperor and pulled out the Emperor Sword. I then stabbed a wall and slid down to land safely, I then jumped down. I then saw a person wearing a red black ops suit and walked towards me. "Kiva found." He said on his walkee talkee, I then watched as he walked towards me, "Hey, I`m Sakurada Hiromu.." The guy introduced, "Yuukimaru Kaitosuke, but you can call me Kaito or Kai." I introduced myself as well.

I then noticed some Megazords behind us, I then turned around as Hiromu walked next to me getting his wrists ready. We then charged towards them and Yami punched a Megazord in the face. (GoBuster megazord, not a Power Rangers Megazord.) I then kicked one back, "KIVAT!" I called out as my bike rode towards me and I got on, as I was riding, Kivat flew towards me and the ghost chains wrapped around my waist and melted into a blood red belt. "Hen...shin.." I called out as Kivat hung himself to the buckle and I ran over a Mega zord. I then parked the bike and got off in the Kiva armor. I then noticed that Yami was grabbed by a Fangire, I then pulled out a Fuesel, I placed it into Kivat's mouth. "Speedy Fever!" I went super fast and kicked the fangire off of Yami and got Yami onto the bike. Then Hiromu got onto his bike and drove off with me towards the Energy Transmation tower. When we were riding, I dehenshined as Kivat flew off of the buckle. Yami then hugged me as we rode faster, I was too focused on the road to notice she was hugging me. "Kaito...suke..." Yami said to herself, then she hugged me tighter thinking about me and Kivat being made fun of by everyone I talked to, and thought of me killing her. She then got scared of what would happen if I turned to the dark side.

**_ARIGATOU! THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE! I`ll see you guys next chapter..._**

**_Bite, Bite, Burning Heart! Bite bite, let's kill it now!_**

_**BITE BITE, BEATING HEART! BITE BITE, ONE AND ONLY!**_

**Gasu kuru no masaku te wo, masuro Kurenai!**

**Bite bite, Burning heart! Bite, Bite, Beating heart **

**Kasu ko maru ga teyo! Usumaku te nai!**

**Ukuru masateyo masahiro wa sow!**

**Masukiro no, Materi wa ga shorin te!**

**Uteru wa shun tay!**

**Uzu karo Breaking the chain!**

**Masu kuro nai! Uteru Maga shorinte!**

**Uteru wa shinte! Ugu tero breaking the chain!**

**Masu kuro ashin the chain!  
>Masu kero walking the chain! WOAH!<strong>

**Bite, bite, BURNING HEART! Bite bite, Let's kill it now!**

**Bite, bite, BEATING HEART! Bite bite, One and Only!**

**(WOAH!)**

**OH WOAH! WOAH WOAH, WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH, WOAH WOAH!**

**OH WOAH! WOAH WOAH, WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH!**

**Ma ga tachi wa uru te Superstars! (Superstars!)**

**Ooh te spiritz ga zu kari ga, uzu te maru to ga!**

**Uzuma goku wo! Uzu te mari nai! Uzu mago mitero Mazu gaku wo!**

**Uzu ma gaku te wo, asha sinta! Uzumaka metero, wakase!**

**(WAKE YASE!)**

**Mucho mucho, gaku ru to kenso kurenai!**

**(FIRE!)**

**Vamola, Kyoryuger!**

**Ooh tensawo mizakeru Mizaku wo, Ezuru kazunai, Orente**

**Mishu gaku wo! E Zyuden, Sentai! No Vamola, Kyoryuger!**

**OH WOAH WOAH, WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH!**

**B-RAVE IN!**

**The Power Of IXA**

Kibaru was walking around and noticed a girl holding her arm. He ran over to her to make sure the girl was ok, "Miss, are you alright?" Kibaru said to the girl. "Kibaru? You forgot me?" The girl said suprised, "Well technically I don't remember much of my past at all. So yeah.." Kibaru said before the girl for some reason kissed him. "W-What's going on?" Kibaru said as the girl hugged him tightly as she kissed him. "Kiba-san...Can you be any more cuter?" The girl asked him making Kibaru blush, "Ano..." The girl then grabbed his hand and took him to a restarant, "I`m gonna help you remember." She took him to a Restarant that looked familiar to him. "I feel like I`ve been here before.." Kibaru said faintly as they walked in. The girl was having a _date_ with him. So, he had to bare with it and follow along, "Kiri?" Kibaru said and the girl smiled, "You got it!" Kiri then noticed a fangire and pulled out a sided that had wing designs on it and shot the Fangire, but the Fangire then ate the bullet and choked her. "Let go.." Kiba demanded the Fangire and it responded, "What are you gonna do about it, punk?!" The Fangire said as it threw Kiri into the wall, angering Kibaru.

Kibaru then wrapped the IXA belt around his waist, and pulled out the Fist Noguel. He then jabbed it into his other palm, ***RE-EADY!*** the Noguel called out and Kibaru held it high in the air, "Henshin!" Kibaru called out as he placed it in the empty other half of the buckle. ***FIST ON!*** The buckle called out as a red illusion of the IXA suit appeared and flew onto Kibaru, creating the IXA armor, then the armor on the helmet opened up to reveal eyes. As the eyes of the armor glew brightly, Kibaru kicked the Fangire out the window. He then jumped after the Fangire pulling out the IXA sword. He then slashed on the Fangire and backflipped off of him as it fell to the ground. Kibaru then landed and put the Sword to Gun Mode and shot on the Fangire multiple times as the Fangire got up. Then Kibaru shot a stronger blast at the Fangire causing an explosion, as the smoke cleared the Fangire charged towards Kibaru and kicked him into a building window. Kibaru then fell in and sliced the Fangire as it jumped in as well.

Then Kibaru pulled out the RISING Phone, he pushed all 6 buttons and it called out, *RISING!* Then the white on the armor transformed to blue with white stripes on it. Kibaru then put the RISING Phone onto his wrist and slashed the Fangire onto the ground. He then pressed 3 of the buttons and the RISING Phone (Wristband mode) called out, *FINISH STRIKE!* He then charged towards the Fangire as the Sword powered up and then stabbed it in the chest, it started to spark up as it's chest bleeded. Kibaru then dehenshined after he pulled out the sword, then the Fangire fell back and exploded. Kibaru then walked to Kiri and she kissed him again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

I was watching them on the roof of my new Castle with Kivat on my shoulder, "Good times, right little buddy?" I asked Kivat smiling, "Good times, Kaito." Kivat responded and then it showed me henshin into AR Kiva, then it showed an Image of me fighting Wataru. AR Kiva vs Kiva, the battle of the century. I then walked into the Castle and the screen turned black. **Well, that was basically IXA's fight, so I didn't wanna make Kaito get into it. I guess you can say that today was a very Agentive day, if you think about Hiromu, Oi, Kaito! Kivatte Ikuze!**


	3. The Dark Emperor

I was in the Energy Management Tower and Hiromu showed me to the main room. Then the commander saluted in his chair and greeted himself, "First things first, why am I here? What do I have to do with this?" I asked the commander and as he answered Yami sat down, "The world as you know it is coming to danger, I assembled the Go Busters to be ready for these kind of dangers..But this one was more dangerous then we all expected, so we needed to gather other protectors to help us in this situation, sadly, we weren't able to get much help, but luckily we were able to get your help, too."

Then someone in a red jacket, wearing red jeans, on the back of the jacket it had a fire symbol, he had a black t-shirt, a charm around his neck, black eyes, brown hair, and bike rider boots. "So...I guess you called me in, including these 2." He said as Tsukasa and Kotaro walked in, as well as Daigo. "Hiromu, you shall go with Daigo into the Jurassic Forest, Yuukimaru shall go with Terui Ryu, then that leaves Kotaro and Decade together." The Commander said. "Now..Move out!" He said and then we all left, Yami then read a book in the seat and didn't notice we left.

**_Into Masakudo Forest!_**

Terui then rode his bike following me as I drove into a strange looking forest, I then noticed some DeVoss in a corner, I then parked and Terui parked his bike next to mine and we went into the Forest. The DeVoss soldiers then noticed us and pulled out their weapons, Terui then placed on his driver as I reached my left hand up and yelled, "KIVAT!" Then in a flash of the wind, Kivat flew into my left hand. "GABU!" He said as he bit my other hand and black fire shaped markings appeared on my neck and face. "Hen...shin!" We both called out. *ACCEL!* The gaia memory Terui placed into his Driver called out as he revved the buckle up and then he transformed into Accel, as I hung Kivat in placed and turned to ALT Kiva.

Then I noticed Kuro with Dark Kivat and he henshined into Dark Kiva and slashed me on the back as he jumped down from the tree. I then pulled out a Fuesel that was blue with a blue wolf and the top and placed it into Kivat's mouth and turned it down forward. "GARURU SABER!" Kivat called out as a Wolf based sword appeared in my left hand and chains wrapped around my left arm and broke as it turned into a Wolf-like arm. The same happened to the chestplate. I then slashed Kuro back into the tree, I then pulled out another and Kivat called out after I placed it into his mouth, "BASHAA MAGNUM!" I then gained a mermen-based right arm and chestplate. I then shot pulsed water bullets at Kuro's chestplate, causing him to blow back and Dark Kivat got angered, "KURO, THE FINISHER!" Then Kuro placed a Fuesel into his mouth, "WAKE UP NIGHT!" Then the sky turned to night-based and he jumped into the air and kicked into the chestplate but I blasted him off and we both were flung back, I then pulled out another Fuesel and placed it into Kivat's mouth, "DOGGA HAMMER!" I then gained a Thick muscle looking chestplate and shoulder pads. The Wolf-Based arm and Mermen-based arm disappeared like it was never on the armor in the first place. I then slammed the war hammer into Kuro's helmet and he flung into a DeVoss and I then turned to Normal Kiva and pulled out a Fuesel, "WAKE UP!" I then jumped into the air as the sky and moon turned red. *ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!* Terui then was getting fired up and spinkicked a DeVoss commander and the DeVoss exploded. I then kicked into the group and Kuro after Kivat released the demon armor of my right leg, then the DeVoss exploded while Kuro dehenshined, bruised up. I then dehenshined at the same time as Terui, but I left with Terui to follow the DeVoss, "Damn..There so fast." Terui tried to think of a way to catch up with them and I found a shortcut, "Terui! A shortcut, let's go!" I said and Terui nodded and followed me and we were at there base somehow. I was then blasted into the wall and my bike was there like it never got hit, I then henshined and kicked the DeVoss lord in the face, but missed the whole time. So I then backflipped as Terui sliced the DeVoss on it's chest, Dragoru then flew onto my wrist as I glowed bright gold.

After I finished turning Emperor form, Terui gave me a WTH look and the DeVoss lord kicked him into a wall. I then pulled out the Emperor sword as Supernova by Tetra-Fang started to play in the background. I then slashed all other the DeVoss lord and he said, "Grah! These nuisances shall be taken care of by my hand! DIE!" He then stabbed my chest armor and it actually went through, luckily, I`m barely human, or that would've killed me, or I would be in the hospital for 8 weeks. "Alright, since tommorow is Christmas, I`ll show you how it's done." I said as I backflipped and kicked The DeVoss Lord into the wall, I then slashed his machines before I slashed him in half. I then pulled out a Fuesel and placed it into Dragoru's open end. "WAKE UP FEVER!" I then jumped into the air as the sky outside turned red and the moon. I then kicked into the DeVoss lord's chest and finally the DeVoss Lord started to spark up and fell back, and he then caused a bit explosion. I turned to my Normal Kiva state as the explosion flung me and Terui out of the lair. I then got slashed back by Kuro and I noticed that Kuro had Mizore tied up, I then tried to save her but Kuro turned to Kamen Rider Kiva Titan and slashed my chest until I rolled back on the ground and Dehenshined. Kuro then left and _Dark _Kivat checked to see if I was ok. "Oi, Yuuki! OI!" I then woke up to hear Dark Kivat's voice, "Why are you helping me again?" I asked Dark Kivat, "No one just forgets me like that," He answered, when we got to Kuro's kingdom. I saw Mizore tied on a rope and about to fall into a fire. "Let her go, she isn't part of this, brother!" I yelled at Kuro then he transformed to Kiva Titan and said, "Don't try, brother." I transformed into ALT Kiva and Dragoru flew onto my left wrist and Dark Kivat for some reason the other, I then transformed to Emperor form except with a Black chestplate and cape, and a dark blue visor, just like Dark Kiva. I pulled out the Emperor Sword and said in a dark tone, "Let's end this...Now..." I then charged towards Kuro in new form. I slashed all over his chestplate, I then kicked him back with my new Kamen Rider Alternate Kiva Dark Emperor Form.

As the ropes untied from Mizore, she fell into the fire, but right before she fell into the Fire.

**Whoosh!**

I caught her and landed on the other side of the lair, "I got what I came for..Let's go.." I said as I dehenshined and left with Mizore on my back. She was out, **cold**, get what I did there? I then put her down back at the new Castle, Dark Kivat looked around the castle, "The new place is roomy, I should get used to being one of your partners, Kaito." I nodded as he said that. I then heard thud steps, Dragoru, Dark Kivat, and Kivat heard too.

"Yosh, Let's go!" I said as they flew onto me and I transformed to Dark Emperor form. I then charged outside and saw a large Dragon outside, "How to beat that...GOT IT!" I then placed a Fuesel in each of the 3 mechanicals mouths. "WAKE UP!" Kivat called out, "WAKE UP PARTY!" Dark Kivat called out, "WAKE UP...FEVER!" Dragoru called out as the sky and moon turned dark red, I then jumped into the air and kicked into the Dragon's mouth and from the inside it exploded. I then dehenshined as energy particles flew into the new castle. I then walked into the castle as the part ended.

**_Hey everyone! Oh and it's christmas Eve, HELL YES! Time for a song to warm up this part's ending._**

**Afuredasu hanjou ga kono karada tsukiyaburi (Overflowing Passion breaks through this body!)**

**Toki wo takashi hajimatta Next Stage! (Time starts to melt...NEXT STAGE!)**

**-Guitar plays-**

**Itsumo tarinakute (I`m always lacking)**

**Iiwake-teki na akiraine zutto-tsumi-agette ita kakusu you ni (It's like I hide behind my pile of excuses and abandonement)**

**Doko ka toomaki ni nagameteta you na keshiki (The scenery you gaze at.)**

**Kyuu ni teno hira no ue kongagona ni kudakeehiru (...suddenly is crumbling in your hands)**

**Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete! (Tell me where these feelings should belong!)**

**Scigyo funou atsui honoo (I can't restram this hot flame!)**

**Tomadoi wo waki harai (It burns away my doubt!)**

**Kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru (It helps me forget everything I`ve felt up till today!)**

**No one ever knows boku no oto (No one ever knows my sound!)**

**Doko made mo shinka suru! (I everlastingly evolve)**

**Mada shirainai jibun ga mezameteku... (A part of myself that I wasn't aware of is awakening...)**

**SUPERNOVA!**

**-Guitar solo ending-**


	4. KyoryuKiva

**_UNDER ATTACK!_**

I noticed the Kivalen was broke apart, "Oi, Kaito..What do we do about this?" Kivat asked me while my eyes were still focused on the broken Kivalen, "What about Wataru's legacy?" Dragoru asked while all 4 of us appeared on a rooftop, "Kaito, my friend..I'm sorry the Kivalen couldn't give you all of it's strength.." A familiar voice said and all 3 of us turned around to see Wataru in the clothes he wore in Kiva X Den-O Climax Deka. My eyes widened, "Wataru?" I asked and as he nodded he pointed up, as we looked up visions of the past battles I had as Dark Decade. "The destruction, did you want it to happen, or not?" He asked as he looked at me and that was a hard question to answer, "No..I never wanted anyone to have to die..." I answered. Wataru patted my shoulder as he smiled, "I can really relate to that, I never wanted to do that to my friend." He said as a vision of Wataru choking Noga's wife. "But you couldn't control it at all, could you?" I asked him and he nodded, "The same as when you fought all of us in the Great Rider War."

Then Wataru backed up and raised his right arm high, "KIVAT!" He called out, then Kivat the 3rd flew into his hand, "Father?" Kivat was confused of how his father came. "Oi, Kaito...This is starting to get dangerous, let's do it." Dark Kivat said and me, Dragoru, and Kivat nodded and I called out in a dark tone, "Henshin!" Then the 2 Mechanical bats and dragons flew onto me and I transformed to Kamen Rider ALT Kiva and then to Dark Emperor form as Wataru transformed into Kiva Emperor Form, we both charged towards each other and went into combat, I was losing it, though. Wataru then grabbed the guard of his sword and turned it to the top of the sword and the blade glowed red, he then pulled it down to Guard position, I did the same but mine glowed Dark Red instead of just red, we then clashed our swords together and a gigantic explosion was caused. I then was blown off the roof into another building and as Wataru jumped down I got up but he then grabbed me and threw me into the wall. I dehenshined into Yuukimaru as Wataru henshined into Kurenai, we then went into a fist fight and then I kicked him into a street light and turned normal, "HENSHIN!" I called out and turned back to Kamen Rider ALT Kiva Dark Emperor form and Wataru henshined as well and charged at me.

"WAKE UP!" Kivat called out as I put the Fuesel into his mouth, "WAKE UP PARTY!" Dark Kivat called out as I put that Fuesel into his mouth and I placed the last Wake Up Fuesel into Dragoru's open end, "WAKE UP FEVER!" I then jumped into the air as the sky turned Dark Red, I then kicked towards Wataru and hit his chestplate and caused a huge explosion. Mika then came as a few Fangires charged at her, "Hmph, well..KNOW YOUR PLACE!" She said as she kicked them all away and swished her hair back. I then pulled out another Fuesel and placed it into Dark Kivat's mouth, "DRAGORU FINISHER! KIVAT STRIKER! DARK KIVAT STRIKER!" He called out as I glowed bright red and went super fast punching on Wataru, I then jump kicked him in the face. I then got slashed by Wataru instead of hitting him, I then fell to the ground and dehenshined, Mika then noticed me fighting Wataru and watched, "He'll be fine.." She whispered to herself. I then flipped back up kicking back Wataru, "I bet you just purposely broke the Kivalen so it wouldn't be able to stop you from killing me, Big mistake.." I said as Kivat flew onto my buckle, I then started to charge towards Wataru as Dragoru flew onto my left wrist, "There is no way I'll let you get away with trying to kill me!" I said as Dark Kivat flew onto my right wrist and I transformed to Dark Emperor Form. I then slashed Wataru on the chestplate, "FINISHER...WAKE UP!" All 3 mechanical beings on my armor called out as the sky turned Dark Red and the moon shined Red as I jumped into the air, golden armor opened to release the Demonic leg armor and I kicked into Wataru's chest and he started to glow bright gold, "Darn...Bastard!" Kurenai called out as he exploded and disappeared.

I then turned around to see Daigo and the others get here, but then Kuro came and slashed us all back with a Slash wave. "I SHALL RULE OVER ALL RIDERS, AND SENTAI! NOW DIE IN FEAR!" He yelled as Demonic aura rose around him and we were all blown back, I was dehenshined because after the battle Kivat flew off of the buckle, "KIVAT! GET ON THE BUCKLE, NOW!" I yelled and Kivat did, I then gained a Dark Red aura that clashed with Kuro's, the black flame-shaped markings were appearing on my face, they then turned red. My eyes then glowed red as I started to turn silver and morph into Kamen Rider ALT Kiva, I then glowed bright gold and transformed to Dark Emperor form, "Oi, let's make this showy!" Dark Kivat said as the light cleared. I then pulled out the Emperor sword and Daigo pulled out the Kyoryu Battery, then DeVoss soldiers attacked the others. While they were fighting DeVoss, me and Daigo were fighting Kuro, "Kyoryu Change!" Daigo said as he transformed into Kyoryu Red. "Koshiga Yuusha! (Fanged Brave!) Kyoryu Red!" Daigo called out in role call, "Shooting Yuusha! (Shooting Brave!) Kyoryu Black!" Ian said as he shot a DeVoss in the face, "Armored Yuusha! (Armored Brave!) Kyoryu Blue!" Nobunaga called out as he jump punched a DeVoss into a car. "Slashing Yuusha! (Slashing Brave!) Kyoryu Green!" Souji said as he sliced a DeVoss soldier and then slashed through 8 more, "Uchiga Yuusha! (Heroine Brave!) Kyoryu Pink!" Amy said as she kicked on a few DeVoss then girlishly said, "WOW!" As Utchy was slashing through DeVoss and gliding around he called out, "Thundering Yuusha! (Thundering Brave!) Kyoryu Gold!" He then slashed through another and the DeVoss he slashed through then exploded as he turned away from them. "Henshin!" Tsukasa and Kotaro called out as they transformed to their rider forms, they then went in.

As me and Daigo fought Kuro, he slashed Daigo into a building and triple kicked me in the chest and pulse kicked me in the face. I was flung into the air, then Kuro slashed me as I fell down towards him and I was flung into the ground and I dehenshined. "Uh...Damn, that was painful..." I said as I got up, I then henshined as Kuro charged towards me (I was normal Kiva because Dark Kivat and Dragoru are out cold from that blow and are on the roof I crashed on while falling towards Kuro. I then pulled out a Fuesel, "GARURU SABER!" I then turned to Garuru state and slashed on Kuro, I then turned to Dogga states and slammed the War Hammer into his face, then transformed to Bashaa form and shot a water pulse at Kuro and then Kuro was blown into a car. Daigo then came down and grabbed the Mini Gabutyra as 'Vamola! Kyoryuger' played in the background, I then pulled out the Wake Up Party Fuesel as Daigo stared at me, I then put that fuesel away and pulled out one that had Kyoryu red's helmet on it. Then Daigo pulled out a Kyoryu Battery that had a logo of a bat on it. "BRAVE IN!" He then pushed the button on the Kyoryu Battery then the picture inside changed into a picture of Kivat. *GABURINCHO! KIVATTE!* The Gabutyra Gun called out as he placed it into the mouth and closed it. "KYORYU KYORYU KYORYU KYORYU CHANGE!" Daigo yelled as he fired it as I placed the Kyoryu Red Fuesel into Kivat's mouth, "KYORYU FANG!" Kivat called out as a Fangs appeared on my hands and the arms turned dino-based just like the Chestplate. "Bat Yuusha! (Bat Brave) KYORYUKIVA!" Daigo called out as he kicked into Kuro's Chestplate. "This is new." I said as I scratched on Kuro alot on the chestplate and we both backflipped, I held one of the fangs to Kivat's mouth and as he bit he called out, "KYORYU BITE!" I then jumped onto a tree as Daigo spinned the spinner at the end of the Gabutyra Gun and said, "KyoryuKiva Zyuden Brave Finish!" He then jumped into the air, "ZYUDEN KICK!" He then kicked into Kuro's chestplate and flung him back as I jumped down and scratched on his helmet 200 times super fast.

I then dehenshined as Kuro fell to the ground, dehenshined, and passed out. As Daigo dehenshined, we high fived and Daigo put his hand in his pockets and looked at the sun rise, he then smiled brightly. "Looks like this fight gave a real shine to the world..." Daigo said as he walked back to see more distance of the Sunrise. I then smiled brightly as I looked too, "Well guys...the castle is safe..Let's go, Kivat, Dragoru, Dark." I said as I started to leave, then Daigo said, "Hey, visit anytime!" I then responded, "I will!" I then walked away as the credits started to play. I then had dinner at the castle and Ramon smiled happily as Yami sat next to me and ate Taiyaki mixed into a ham sandwich.

**Mada kurai asa no machii wo (It's morning and still dark in this town..)**

**Yami ga sukoshi tokete yuku yo (Bit by bit the darkness fades away..)**

**Tell me boku ga sagashite iru (Tell me, I am looking for...)**

**Kotae ni mo itsukawa mabushii hikari ga sasu? (..An answer. Will receive a bright ray or light?)**

**Moshi anata ga koko ni ita no nara (If you were here...)**

**Nante iu no kana (I wonder what you would say...)**

**OhsieteHaruka tooi toki ni inotta (I pray to a far away time)**

**Asa to yoru no iro mazaru GURADEESHON (Moning and night colors mix in a graduation)**

**Nido to nai kehsiki ari no mama (This scenery that only appears is still the same)**

**Da kara utsukushii (That's why it is beautiful)**

**Your message..?!**

Enjoy the movie..Oh, as a commercial here is a trailer of the next movie.

A door opens and Gentaro, the Kamen Rider Club and I walk out in space suits. Inside a space station, Gentaro charges towards a robotic Zodiart, "UCHUU KITA!" Then explosion shows the title : Kivourze! Kivatte Uchuu Kita! "Kivat!" Sparks flash all over the place, I then get slashed on the chestplate, the meteor helmet then falls to the ground. **"Kivourze! THE MOVIE : KIVATTE UCHUU..KITA!" Coming soon!**


End file.
